


For Your Convenience

by GreenSorceress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega Sam, Rut, Wincest - Freeform, first heat, john winchester doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress
Summary: John receives a call from Sam's school informing him his son has presented omega and does his best to care for him.Basically John Winchester totally out of his element and doing his best.





	For Your Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> It's been nearly a year since I have written anything substantial. I have had a terrible case of writer's block that seemed impossible to get through. I owe a huge thanks to Violette_Pleasures, who never stopped believing in me, rp'd endlessly with me, and helped me find my inspiration again. I don't think I woud have started writing again without her.
> 
> This is my first Supernatural fic, it's meant to be funny but also a little heartfelt. Please enjoy!

 

It wasn't the call John had been expecting to get. When the school's number showed up he figured it was the principal calling about Sam getting into a fight with the school bully. He definitely did not expect it to be the school nurse explaining that Sam had presented as omega and John needed to come pick him up right away.

Maybe it was foolish but John had always assumed that Sam would present as alpha just like he and Dean. Sure, his youngest wasn't cut from quite the same cloth as the two of them, but he was still tough and strong in his own way, smart as a whip and able to hold his own against kids twice his size. Why wouldn't he be an alpha?

On the way to the school John considered his youngest’s differences and suddenly the possibility of Sam being an omega wasn't that far-fetched. Though he could be tough when he needed to, Sam preferred taking the peaceful route when available. He was sweet and kind and didn't share Dean's love of hunting. Add to that how short Sam was for his age, his delicate bone structure, his tender heart and suddenly it seemed obvious. John wanted to kick himself, he should have done some research or something instead of blindly hoping Sam would turn out alpha. He didn't know the first thing about caring for a young omega; Mary would have known.

It was yet another moment that John desperately needed Mary there to fill in where he came up short as a parent. She would have known exactly what to do about having an omega son. Hell, she probably would have known he was omega long before he presented and would have had everything under control before John even knew what was happening. It made him feel bad for Sam, that he had such an awkward excuse of a parent when it came to moments like this. 

With Dean it had been easy. The boy had presented as alpha at fifteen, John had taken him out for his first official beer and then bought him a pretty beta whore to lose his cherry with. Something told him it would not be nearly as simple with Sam. To start with, heats lasted longer than ruts, and John couldn't simply let his unbonded omega son out to have sex the same way he could his alpha son.

John found Sam in the nurse's office along with the patient-looking beta nurse. The fourteen-year-old was curled up on a small cot, his skinny arms wrapped around himself, his forehead and upper lip were both wet with sweat and he looked as flushed as if he'd just run a marathon.

"Sam? What's wrong with him?" John asked as he moved to sit next to his son on the cot.

"It's normal for omega's to get overheated or nauseous during their first heats, Mr. Winchester. Sam is presently just like every other omega his age," the nurse replied kindly as she put several items into a tote bag.

"I threw up on the soccer field," Sam whimpered, looking up at his father with wet eyes. 

"It's ok, buddy, it happens," John used his most soothing voice as he brushed away the damp strands of hair from Sam's face. The movement was enough to bring Sam's smell to his nose and John couldn't help but shudder; he smelled sweet, like a swirl of chocolate and vanilla soft serve, like cocoa dusted almonds. John's mouth started to water.

“It will be best for Sam if you can get him home right away, Mr. Winchester. Keep him hydrated and comfortable, first heats usually last around three days if the omega isn’t claimed within that time. I assume no one will be claiming Sam? He is quite young.”

“Hmm? No, of course not! No, I’ll keep him away from any alphas, no one will touch my boy!” John felt his own alpha rising inside himself, the need to protect his omega overtaking.

“That’s good to hear,” the nurse smiled pleasantly and looked to the boy, holding out the tote bag. “Here you go, Sam, this is for you. We like to send new omegas home with a little care package, there are some nice samples and items for you, and some reading material for you and your dad.”

“Thank you ma’am,” Sam muttered as he sat up and accepted the bag.

John helped him to stand but Sam quickly bent over, pulling his soccer jersey down over his hips.

“Sammy? Are you in pain?”

“No, I…it’s, um--.” The boy’s face was crimson as he tried to hide his erection from the two sets of prying eyes.

“Oh, it’s natural Sam, it’s to be expected,” the nurse said reassuringly, patting his shoulder.

“I can’t walk out like this!” Sam whimpered, his eyes starting to water again as he looked up to his father for help.

“C’mere, buddy,” John lifted the boy into his arms bridal style. Sam made a noise that could have been a protest but then hide his face in John’s neck as the older man carried him out of school and to the car.

Once they were in the Impala and on their way home it became clear that Sam had been putting on a brave front for the nurse. In the semi-privacy of the car, Sam whined and writhed on the seat, pulling his legs up to his chest only to let them fall again. He tugged at the seatbelt and huffed when he couldn't find a comfortable position. 

"Hang in there, Sam, we're almost home," John said as he sped up to make it through a yellow light. Aside from getting the boy home safely and making sure he was comfortable he had no clue what else he needed to do. It was more than a little unnerving and John was certain he'd rather take on a wendigo bare-handed than this.

Most of their neighbors were at work when they got home, a small blessing thanks to the time of day, and John was able to get Sam inside without any occurrence. He carried the boy to the room he shared with Dean and laid him down on his bed, helping Sam to take off his shoes and tall socks. 

"Daddy, I don't feel good." Sam hadn't called John 'daddy' in years, it seemed to be a testament to the true effect the heat was having on him.

"I know, buddy, I know," John couldn't think of anything else to say and picked up the tote bag the nurse had given them. Inside was a soft blanket, a bottle of sports drink, a couple protein bars, and several samples for omega hygiene; wet wipes and soothing balm and fever reducing tablets. He handed the tablets and the bottle of sports drink to Sam before taking out a pamphlet from the bottom of the bag.

The cover showed a pair of teens pillow fitting on a bed, a boy and girl with rosy cheeks in brightly colored pajamas. The title read _What You Need to Know About an Omega's First Heat: A Parent's Guide_. It had to contain more information than John currently had so he opened it up and started to read.

The pamphlet ended up being a public service issued by the National Omega Council and after congratulating itself for being so had a few helpful tips.

  1. Be patient with your omega. A first heat can be a stressful and confusing time for young omegas, and the best thing a parent or caretaker can give them is patience and understanding.



John had never been overly patient about anything in his life, even when it came to the boys; being patient was going to be a stretch but he also knew this wasn’t in Sammy’s control. He’d have to do his best.

  1. Keep your omega well hydrated and fed. Young omegas experiencing their first heat can easily dehydrate. It’s important to make sure they have plenty of liquids as well as comforting foods. Try a variety of soups as this will help their fluid intake.



That, John could handle. How hard would it be to make sure Sammy drank plenty of water? It was free out of the tap, after all. And heating up a can f soup had never ended in disaster.

  1. A starter toy is a helpful item to have for first heats. Select a toy that is small and without vibration to help ease the young omega’s urges. A starter toy will bring satisfaction and help lessen the intensity of heats before an omega is mated. Please see the coupons on the back of this literature provided by the NOC.



A toy. At first John was confused until he turned to the back of the pamphlet to find the coupon. And there it was, a coupon for half off a dildo at any pharmacy. A dildo. The picture on the coupon was of a shiny, hot pink dildo. John grimaced, he hadn’t known what to expect but he certainly hadn’t expected to buy a sex toy for his teenager!

“Daddy! I’m so hot!” Sam whined, tugging at his shirt and squirming on the bed.

John turned to help Sam out of his shirt and the scent of heating omega suddenly became concentrated. The sweet scent of Sammy’s first heat surrounded John like a warm, comforting blanket and he was grateful that his bond with Mary still lasted; otherwise he could see himself going into a rut.

  1. Hygiene is very important and should be practiced from first heats through every heat thereafter. Change and wash the sheets of your omega’s bed after the heat is over, use omega wipes to clean up any excess slick and if your omega must get out of bed during their heat, have them wear a sanitary napkin. Please see the coupons on the back of this literature provided by the NOC.



The coupons on the back were for wet wipes and maxi pads and John blanched at the thought. Did omegas really have to deal with this much nonsense? He’d never given it much thought but alphas actually had it pretty easy compared to omegas. Their ruts were only triggered by heats, unlike omegas who went into heat four times a year no matter what. Being an alpha, there wasn’t really any upkeep aside from showering and for some even that seemed optional. The difference between alphas and omegas was staggering; John realized Mary had dealt with this all her life and never complained once.

This knowledge humbled him, and made him realize how easy life was as an alpha; it made him want to give Sam all that he needed. If that meant sacrificing a little pride to buy his son a dildo and some maxi pads, he could do that.

 

~*~*~*~*~

Fortunately, there was a Walgreens in the little town they were staying in, and it was mostly empty for a weekday afternoon. 

The Omega Care section as it was called was a brightly colored series of shelves that seemed made to confuse an alpha like John. There were wipes and creams to soothe irritation, electrolyte drinks to combat dehydration, pads and liners for venturing outside the house. And then there were the toys.

An entire shelf dedicated to artificial knots, vibrators, and flexible dildos. Where to even start? John looked over the pamphlets that had been in the starter bag, trying to sort out which products Sam might actually need, and which could be used with the coupons.

He'd been standing in the section with his empty shopping basket for close to ten minutes when an attractive omega in her twenties approached him.

"Do you need some help today, sir?" She asked, glancing at his empty basket and back up to his face, smiling politely.

"This isn't for me! I mean...I’m not an omega," he blurted out, eyes darting around to make sure no one else was around.

"Oh, that's obvious, you're all alpha," the sales girl, Suzy on her nametag, practically purred, leaning in a little closer. "No one would ever think you weren't, sir."

For a moment, John couldn't remember why he had come to Walgreens at all. Suzy had big blue eyes and apple cheeks, and she really knew how to make an alpha feel virile.

"So...is this for your daughter's first heat? I can recognize a terrified father from a mile away. I can make some suggestions if you'd like."

"My uh...my boy, actually. He just presented today. I don't...my wi-...it's just me and the boys and my other so is alpha. I don't know what I'm doing," he admitted, surprised at how relaxed Suzy was making him feel.

"Aww, congrats on your omega son!" She smiled brightly before reaching for his pamphlet. "May I? I received this same pamphlet when I presented, funny how things never change. Here, let's get you the necessities and then we can decide if he needs anything else."

A short while later John was checking out with a basket full of omega essentials, including a lime green dildo with black zebra stripes. He hadn't wanted to get it but Suzy had made a case for it, pointing out that it would help the heat pass more quickly if Sam could find some relief.

Thank goodness for the credit card in a fake name, otherwise John wouldn't have been able to afford the two shopping bags full of stuff, and that was including the coupons. 

 

~*~*~*~*~

Back home, John opened a bottle of omega anti-nausea pills and poured Sammy a large glass of cold water. Suzy the salesgirl had recommended them and he was open to trying anything.

The house was relatively quiet but as he approached Sam's bedroom door, something felt...off. There was murmuring, definitely two voices, and Sam's heat scent was mingled with another. 

Panic rose in John's chest as he wrenched the door open and stormed into the room, ready to rip the heart out of the alpha who had entered his home and claimed his boy.

"God dammit Dean!" 

Of all the alphas that could have gotten into the house and mounted Sammy, why hadn't John thought of his oldest son as the biggest possibility?

"Sorry dad, but Sammy is mine!" Dean snarled, an impressive feat for the boy who never fought his father on anything. 

"It's Sam!" His youngest whined from underneath his brother. His face was flushed and he looked positively worn out. The red, glassiness of his eyes caught John's attention and the older alpha growled in anger.

"Did you force yourself on your brother, boy?" He howled, dumping the full glass of ice water over Dean's naked back. Oh, if only he had the garden hose. "Get off him before you hurt him!"

"No daddy! I wanted him to! Dean's my mate!" Sam wailed, grabbing onto Dean's hands where they bracketed him on the bed. 

"I can't get off! We're knotted," Dean hissed, arching his back in frustration at the cold water. 

It was only then that John noticed the dark bruise blooming on the juncture of Sam's neck and shoulder. They were truly mated and there was nothing to be done about it. Mating was for life, John knew that all too well.

With a weary sigh he sat down on the edge of the bed, ignoring the cold water on the sheets, and put his head in his hands. "Do you realize what you've done, boy? This is for life, you are gonna have to take care of your brother for the rest of your lives. You’re both still kids, for heavens sake, and there is no going back on this."

"But I already do, I always have," Dean replied, quietly and more respectful than before. "Ever since he was born, Sammy has been my responsibility. I wouldn't want anyone else taking care of him."

That made a surprising amount of sense. Ever since Mary had died, John had tasked Dean with caring for his little brother. Of course it was only natural they would increase their bond now. And a pair of mated hunters, bonded together in every way could look out for one another better than any other pair. The situation had the potential to work out better than he had initially thought. 

"As long as you know the responsibilities this involves," John said, gentling his tone.

"I've always known, dad. I knew Sammy was going to be an omega, I could just tell."

"It's Sam!" The youngest huffed, elbowing Dean off of him. Clearly the knot was gone. "But I love Dean and I know he will always take care of me."

"I love you too, Sammy," Dean grinned, rolling onto his back next to his brother. 

"Alright, Christ, are you sure you both aren't omegas with all that mush?" John grimaced as he stood up. "Dean, hit the shower, boy. Sammy, take these pills, they'll help the nausea. And there's some uh...wipes in the bag there. You'll know what to do with it all, right?"

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

With Dean in the shower and Sammy taking a nap, John sat himself down on the couch with a beer and a splitting headache. The memory of Mary's scent always stayed with him, but now his home was filled with Sam's as well, so much like his mother’s, and the scent of pretty Suzy seemed to cling to his clothes like mist. Sam’s heat, Dean’s rut, Suzy’s flirting, it all made John feel too tight in his own skin.

Life had always been complicated after Mary's death, but it felt like today it had been compounded tenfold. It was little consolation but at least now Sam and Dean would always have each other to look out for, even beyond childhood and at times when John wasn't there. It wasn't the life he had ever hoped for his boys, but in times like this he knew he had no one to blame but himself for how their lives had turned out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I would love to know what you think.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @thegreensorceress


End file.
